The Last Memo
by Gacha-Solo-YOLO
Summary: Ludwig hanya ingin menemukan kakak yang tidak ia temui selama 14 tahun. Apa yang menantinya di kota tempat tinggal kakaknya? Human!AU, RusPruss, Germancest. Cover bukan milik saya.


**PROLOG**

Suasana kota Kaliningrad yang berbeda dengan Berlin tak sedikitpun mengurangi antusias Ludwig untuk mengunjungi kota yang dulunya milik negara Jerman.

Kota Kaliningrad sebelumnya adalah kota Königsberg yang merupakan ibukota Kerajaan Prussia selama beberapa ratus tahun sebelum akhirnya menjadi wilayah Jerman sampai awal abad ke-20.

Namun setelah kekalahan Jerman pada Perang Dunia 2, Königsberg diduduki oleh tentara Uni Soviet dan diganti namanya menjadi Kaliningrad. Bukan cuma nama, kota itu juga bukan milik Jerman lagi, namun kini menjadi salah satu Oblast (wilayah) milik Rusia.

Semua warga Prussia yang dulu tinggal di kota tersebut pun diusir dari tempat kelahirannya, sehingga kota tersebut hanya dihuni oleh warga Rusia. Namun setelah beberapa puluh tahun, beberapa orang kembali ke sana bersama anak-cucu mereka, meski mereka harus berganti kewarganegaraan dan menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda.

Alasan Ludwig mengunjungi kota ini bukanlah untuk mengenang kejayaan Prussia, ataupun menapaki jejak kekalahan NAZI saat Perang Dunia 2 silam. Ia juga bukan keturunan Prussia yang datang hanya untuk mengenal peninggalan leluhurnya.

Ia hanya ingin menemui kakaknya, yang tidak ia temui selama 14 tahun lamanya.

Ludwig berasal dari keluarga Beilschmidt yang tinggal di Berlin. Kakeknya adalah seorang ex-tentara NAZI. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah politisi yang dahulu memperjuangkan bersatunya Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur. Ibunya sendiri adalah warga Jerman Barat yang berasal dari Leipzig.

Kakaknya?

Sebelum menikah dengan ibunya, ayahnya telah terlebih dahulu menikah dengan seorang wanita dari Jerman Timur. Dari pernikahan tersebut, lahirlah anak laki-laki yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Ludwig.

Setelah reunifikasi Jerman, ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dan lahirlah Ludwig sebagai buah cinta pernikahan kedua. Ludwig pun tumbuh besar bersama seorang kakak dan dua orang ibu. Meski memiliki ibu dan saudara tiri, keluarga Beilschmidt adalah keluarga yang bahagia.

Ia sangat akrab dengan kakaknya, seolah mereka memang bersaudara kandung. Mereka bermain bersama, tidur bersama, makan bersama, mandi bersama, hingga mereka tak terpisahkan ketika sedang di rumah. Mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang harmonis, jauh dari kekurangan, dan jauh dari perang. Semua terasa sempurna.

Namun ketika ia berusia 6 tahun, hubungan keluarga Beilschmidt mulai retak, dan ia sering mendengar ketiga orang tuanya bertengkar di malam hari. Ia mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi, kakaknya hanya mengatakan bahwa orang tua mereka hanya sedang bertengkar sama seperti halnya ketika mereka berdua bertengkar.

Ludwig tak mencoba bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya berharap orang tuanya akan berbaikan sama halnya ketika ia bertengkar dengan kakaknya.

Namun harapannya harus kandas ketika ia bahkan belum mengerti arti dari kata _bercerai_. Kakaknya menjelaskan bahwa orang tua mereka tidak mau berbaikan, dan ayah mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan _ibu_ dari kakaknya.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dan merengek ketika ia baru tahu ia harus berpisah dengan kakaknya karena orang tua mereka bercerai. Namun permohonannya lagi-lagi harus kandas ketika keesokan hari ia hanya mendapati ruang kosong di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Ibu tiri dan kakaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah Beilschmidt.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ludwig telah tumbuh dewasa di Berlin. Ia bukanlah bocah cengeng yang tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ia bukanlah anak kecil yang hanya bisa merengek lagi. Ia kini paham kenapa orang tua mereka bercerai. Ia kini paham kenapa kakaknya pergi.

Namun perpisahan bukan berarti akhir dari hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Mereka sering saling bertukar surat, mengirim kartu pos, bahkan bertukar hadiah di saat Natal. Meski teknologi telah semakin modern, dan ia telah mencoba untuk meminta menghubungi kakaknya melalui ponsel maupun internet, kakaknya akan menolak melalui surat dengan alasan kota yang ia tinggali masih sangat tertinggal.

Namun 2 tahun belakangan ini kakaknya jarang mengirim surat balasan untuk Ludwig. Jika Ludwig telah mengirim 3-5 surat, ia hanya akan mendapat balasan satu surat. Semakin jarang balasan yang ia dapat hingga akhirnya benar-benar tidak ada balasan lagi selama 5 bulan terakhir.

Ia mulai cemas. Apakah kakaknya baik-baik saja? Apakah kakaknya sakit? Ataukah kakaknya sedang sibuk hingga tak ada waktu untuk membalas suratnya? Saking cemasnya ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari kakaknya langsung ke alamat yang tertulis di surat balasan 5 bulan yang lalu, Kaliningrad.

 _Kaliningrad, 30 Desember._

 _Adikku tersayang. Kesesesese~_

 _Maaf kakakmu yang awesome ini tidak membalas beberapa surat terakhirmu. Terima kasih atas hadiah Natal darimu kemarin, aku menyukainya. Aku juga pasti akan memberimu hadiah kok, tenang saja._

 _Aku senang mendengar kabarmu dan orang tuamu baik-baik saja di Berlin. Dan jujur saja, aku terkejut melihat fotomu yang sekarang. Kau sudah tumbuh sangat besar. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kau sekarang sepertinya lebih tinggi dariku. Cih._

 _Kalau ada waktu, aku yang awesome ini akan berkunjung ke sana dan melihat dengan mataku sendiri sudah sebesar apa dirimu._

 _Dengan cinta, Gilbert._

 _P.s. Selamat tahun baru!_

 **\- PROLOG END -**

Author's note:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah kakak sepupu author yang punya adek tiri dan udah nggak ketemu belasan tahun _(:'3JZ)_ Author emang sepupu nggak tahu diri kayaknya...

Main Pair: Russia x Prussia, Germany x Prussia

Side Pairnya masih dipikirin. Entar ada BTT kok.

Review-nya jika berkenan saudara-saudara?


End file.
